


Thank You Places

by MOF_Obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Plays Guitar, Dean x Reader, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Late 20s Dean, Mechanic Dean, Mid 20s reader, Reader-Insert, Theatre, guitarist dean, hope this works out, nervous reader, reader - Freeform, so many relationships, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOF_Obsession/pseuds/MOF_Obsession
Summary: Reader is stage crew for her local community theatre. Dean is a guitarist in the orchestra.





	1. Meeting

Thank You Places

**Characters: Dean x Reader**

**Word Count: 2,286**

**Warnings: minor cussing I guess**

**Summary: Reader is stage crew for her local community theatre. Dean is a guitarist in the orchestra.**

**~**

"Yea right, I mean he has literally spoke two words to me the entire run! And they were ''go ahead' when he opened the tunnel gate for me last week." You roll your eyes as you enter the theatre. Jess is behind you smirking, having just pointed out the guitarist from the orchestra who had nodded to you guys outside the tunnel entrance.

"But he's hot, and he so just checked you out! And he plays  _guitar!_  You know what that means Y/N." she says with an eyebrow waggle and a wave of her fingers and you scrunch your face up as you set your back pack down.

"You're gross. But I agree, he's damn fine." You say as your eyes narrow in appreciation as you picture the man. Leather jacket, spiky dark blonde hair, a nearly permanent smirk that could kill and a dangerous gleam in his green/hazel eyes.

"And he so wants you." Jess continued as your eyes widen. How had she not heard the indoor door slam? Just before she speaks, the man steps through the green room door, guitar case slung over his shoulder, that smirk in place, though he doesn't make any specific eye contact.

"Jess!" You whisper yell and she shrugs as she side eyes him, turning to step backwards out of the green room towards the stairs to the stage with a suggestive look.

Dean is crouched in front of the snack table, placing his case below it for storage during the show.

"Hi." You say too loudly with an awkward wave out of nerves and he glances up at you, reaching up to his ear to pull out a previously un-noticed ear bud.

"Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?" He asks and your eyes widen as the relief from realizing he hadn't heard Jessica's comment fades to panic. He's actually talking to you.

"Oh, uh, no, no, just a greeting is all. I didn't notice you had head phones in." you say, stuttering the whole time as you attempt to back pedal out of a conversation as your heart pounds in your chest.

"Oh, well hi." He smiles and you feel the skipping of a beat in your chest, causing your hand to fly up to it. You hide the motion at the last second by playing with the locket around your neck.

"Hi." you nod, grimacing and turning away from him then, a knot forming in your stomach as your anxiety level sky rockets.

"Is that a Zeppelin shit?" He asks out of the blue a second later and you blink, looking down. You're wearing an old band T-shirt of your dads that you stole years ago, not having had the privilege to personally see them live, but still loving their music thanks to your father.

"Oh, um, yea. One of my dad's old band shirts I stole years ago." you shrug as you look down at the shirt, a small smile on your face as you picture your dads face when he tells the stories of the concerts he's been to.

"They put on a fantastic concert." He says and your eyes widen.

"Have you been?" you asks, so unbelievably shocked, because you don't exactly believe him old enough.

"Yea, I went to their London reunion in 2007. My brother actually got my dad and I concert and plane tickets. It was amazing, and perfect timing because our dad passed away not quite a year later." He says and your smile turns a touch somber.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Well I guess it's a good memory with him at least." You say and he nods.

"Yea, it really was. The music and the atmosphere... Nothing like it." He says as a wistful look takes over his features. That small smile and far away eyes, you can't help but internally swoon.

"God, I'm so jealous. I'd kill to see them live." you practically moan as you imagine your favorite band on stage, a light blush coloring your cheeks because this man is next to you in your fantasy, but you don't even know his na-

"I'm Dean, by the way." he says as he sticks his hand out, a fuller smile on his face as his eyes connect with yours intentionally.

"Y/N" you respond, a cautious smile spreading across your mouth as you attempt to hold it back by biting your lip. You slip your hand into his larger one and your eyes move from his to your joined hands, the elongated eye contact making you anxious.

"Hey babe, I got the stage cleared, you gunna sweep?" Jess asks as she comes back into the green room. You both snap away and you turn away from him and towards your best friend, smiling stiffly at her as your eyes widen in annoyance, before nodding sharply and heading out of the room.

*

"Finally." You slump onto the couch, basking in the now 10 minute break (with a possible hold). The spot next to you becomes filled and you assume it's Jessica, since she was just behind you on the stairs after you pre-set for act two.

"Nap time." You joke, your eyes still closed.

"Agreed." A voice responds, causing your eyes to snap open as you look towards the owner of the much deeper voice than you had expected.

Dean sits next to you, slumped on the couch in a much similar position to your own. You look around, your friend nowhere to be found. The rest of the cast occupies the two other couches and the few chairs in the room. They're eating food and mingling among themselves, mostly talking about a loud and slightly obnoxious patron in the audience. They all also seem oblivious to your internal freak out.

"Great show so far." You state, and Dean nods, biting into an apple slice from the plate he must have built himself from the snack table.

"Yea, seems pretty great." He says and you nod, not knowing what to say in response.

"I mean, when Benny said they needed a guitarist, I was skeptical. I've never done anything like this before." He says and your eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Really? Well, all I can say is it sounds good to me. And if I had any substantial knowledge on music playing, that would actually mean something. But I'm just an avid listener." you shrug, mildly proud of yourself for somehow not stuttering during your reply.

His laugh is the best reward and he shrugs.

"I mean, it's not just me of course, but I'll take the compliment." He says with a joking manner, as his eyes widen slightly and he waves his hand through the air. "I, uh, I'm really enjoying it to be honest, I hope it's something I can do more of in the future." He says and you smile.

"That's good. I'm glad you're having fun. I wish I knew an instrument, but I lacked the focus as a child. I was always really scatter brained and now I'm so much more into the back stage for shows and between work and shows... I just, don't have the time really." You say with a shake of your head and he leans forward to snatch a pretzel off his snack plate.

"Learning can be time consuming, but if you enjoy it enough, it's just fun and you don't mind spending the time. I get it though. What do you do outside of the theatre?" He asks as he turns to face you more, his arm moving to the back of the couch behind you.

You tell him about your job, your dream job really, and he smiles at the obvious passion in your voice.

"That's great, I can tell you really care about it." He says and you shrug.

"Yea, it's definitely something close to my heart. What do you do?" you asks and he smiles.

"I'm a mechanic. I actually own my own shop with a buddy of mine." He says and you smile.

"Alright, so cars than? Or are you more the business side?" You ask and he chuckles.

"Oh no, I'm the one under the hood for sure. My friend Cas is more numbers and all that shit. I just fix the cars." Dean shrugs and you chuckle.

"Five!" your stage manager speaks in your ear and you relay it to the cast after thanking him, being the only person with a headset on in the room. A chorus of 'thank you five' is thrown back and you turn back to Dean.

"That's pretty cool, have you always been into cars?" You ask and he nods as he runs a hand over the side of his face, scratching at the scruff there.

"Yea. Growing up, my dad worked in a shop and had a classic car and he'd bring Sammy and I sometimes. I was a lot more into it than my brother and started helping out at the shop pretty young." He explains and you nod.

"Well, we both seem to have jobs were passionate about." You reply and he smiles.

"Yea, now I even own that classic car my dad had then. She's my baby." He speaks wistfully, looking off into space for a second.

"It must be nice having a connection to him like that." You respond, trying to find the good. He smiles at you, seemingly grateful for the comment and scratches at his neck before continuing.

"My dad was in the process of trying to buy the shop from his boss when he passed. So, I talked to my buddy Cas and with the money dad left me, and some savings the two of us had, we became business owners. I was barley 20 at the time." He explains, his own disbelief evident in his voice.

"Wow. Cute and successful." A voice from behind him interrupts and you sigh as he turns to face Veronica, an actress from the show. She has her smirk in place and is wearing only a skin colored bra and spanks, her hair and make-up all ready for the show. You know you don't stand a chance so you lean back on the couch, pulling your phone from your pocket as you do so.

Dean laughs, looking down.

"Thanks I guess." He shrugs, rubbing his hands together in his lap awkwardly as you catch his reddening ear out of the side of your eye.

"You're the guitarist right?" She asks. She then leans forward on the couch that's perpendicular to the one you're occupying. Her back curves perfectly and the bangs of her blonde wig sit flawlessly above her impeccably lined blue eyes.

"Yep." Dean nods and this is when you stop listening.

"Places" a voice rings in your headset a minute later and you relay it as you stand, also telling your stage manager 'thank you places'. You quickly move to grab the wig you help an actress change into early in act two, trying to put the cute boy out of your mind. You step to the hair mirror to snatch up some wig pins and then turn to head upstairs, flinching back when you almost run into someone.

"You ran away." Dean says with a light chuckle and you smile up at him, slightly awkwardly, not making eye contact.

"It's places, I have things to do." You say, as you move to step around him.

"Wait, um, are you busy tonight? I uh, well I was hoping we could get dinner or something, just drinks maybe, coffee even.. talk some more." He says, that nervous look back on his face from his conversation with Veronica.

Your eyes are wide with shock, your hands going slack as you drop the wig. You jump and scramble to pick it up.

"Um, I'm sorry, but  _me_?  _You're_  asking  _me_  out?" You ask in disbelief and he chuckles.

"Time to go Dean-o." Benny, the music director calls from the door leading to the pit and Dean waves towards him.

"Think about it? Grab me after the show." He says as he smiles softly and you nod slowly; incredulity. His smiles widens and he jumps away, disappearing behind the door.

"You ready for act too now girl?" Jess asks as she finally appears from the door leading to the dressing rooms and stage and you snap out of it, eyes wide.

"Dean just asked me out!" You whisper yell as you step closer to her and she smiles.

"I know. You didn't turn off your headset." She smirks and your eyes widen as your hand scrambles to turn off the talk option. You wince as you flick it back on.

"Did, uh, did everyone here that?" You asks hesitantly and the three other people, beside you and Jess, on headset all reply in the affirmative.

"You better say yes babe." Charley from the light booth responds. "Benny introduced me to Dean last week. He's...dreamy." She says and you roll your eyes.

"Can we not?" Kevin, another crew member, complains and you sigh. His girlfriend had recently broken up with him so, this had to suck.

"Sorry Kev." you wince and he doesn't respond.

Gabe, your stage manager, pipes in then.

"I'm happy for you bitch, now let's start the act please?" He says and you agree, following Jessica up the stairs after making sure you both have your headsets turned off.

"See if Dean has a cute brother for me, will yea?" She asks with a eye-brow waggle and you smack her ass in front of you on the stairs. She shakes her head with a light laugh as you too both become silent as you step onto the wings.


	2. Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the reader say yes to Dean's question?

Thank You Places, Part 2

**Characters: Dean x Reader**

**Word Count: 2,371**

**Warnings: some cussing i guess**

**Summary: Reader is stage crew for her local community theatre. Dean is a guitarist in the orchestra.**

**Part Summary: Will the reader say yes to Dean's question?**

**Constructive criticism welcome!**

**~**

You're smiling from the left wing as the cast bows on stage. Most of them are great, like Cody, Kristen, Nate and Elizabeth. But some...Well, it was show business. Sort of. So you dealt with the prima donnas and had fun with the people who were here for the right reasons. It's your sixth year volunteering at this theatre and you wouldn't give it up for the world. You'd done other things, at other local theatres, but Chambers would always be your home.

Jess is next to you, with Ruby, one of Chambers newbie crew kids. She was 17 and well... you weren't sure about her yet. She seemed OK in person but was rather hard to motivate to actually do the work that was necessary.

The two girls are dancing to the ending orchestra music and you join in as some of the cast zips past you to change, giving most of them high fives on the way out.

Once they finish playing, you flick on your headset as you move to half-strike the current scene's props and put them where they go. Bart, the set designer, could be using the stage and would probably be moving the set wherever he saw fit, plus you would need to empty the stage on Wednesday to sweep, so pre-setting was pointless.

"Great show everyone!" Charlie calls from the booth as the three of you move about the stage.

"Yes!" Jess responds way to loudly as she twirls away with a chair and you roll your eyes to Kevin since she made you both jump.

"Can we please talk about Dean now?? Are you going to say yes?" Jessica asks and Kevin groans, slipping the communication device off.

"I don't want to hear this right now." He grumps to you as he slips it on your head, covering your free ear and you reach up to muss his hair, apologizing as he pulls away to continue his work.

"So, are you going to say yes Y/N?" Jess's voice comes through both headsets and you grimace. She is so loud! You reach up, removing Kevin's headset from your ear and tucking it around your belt loop.

"Duh! I mean he's gorgeous and drives a smoken' car and plays guitar. There was never a real question." Charlie responds and you roll your eyes at your friends.

"You guys, I'm not going to say yes just because he's attractive. We actually seem to have similar interest, we like similar music and both have jobs we love. We both value family a lot, I mean I know that isn't tons, but I've literally known his name for like four hours, I think it's enough for coffee. _That's_ why I'm saying yes." You say and Jess, who is stage right putting things away speaks a reply but you don't hear it. Right after you finished speaking, and finally got the stupid sticky break up that was on a wheeled desk, you looked towards the pit, to find Dean and Benny standing on the conductors lift, smiling at you, not even 10 feet away.

"I mean, we also have meddling friends in common, if that gets me any more points." Dean smirks, leaning on the edge of the stage with his folded arms and your eyes widen.

"Um, yea? I, um I don't, I guess, I mean similarities are good for a relationship. And by relationship I mean any kind, like friendship, or more or like theatre friends, I have a lot of those because we have theatre in common so that's a similarity that we share and yea, I'm gunna shut up now." You say as both Charlie and Jess call at you to do so when they realized what was happening.

Dean and Benny laugh loud as you lift your hands to cover your bright red face, making a slight whining noise.

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw." you barely whisper this time into the mic, sure that no one but the headset heard you.

Jess throws out the next line of one of your all time favorite shows, Heathers and Charlie cackles.

"Hey!" Dean calls and you move your hands to see him hopping out of the pit. You can't help but stare at his muscles as they constrict under the dark blue Henley he wears. He stands fully and brushes some dust from the side of the stage that rarely gets touched off his black jeans. As he approaches, you flick off your headset, not wanting anymore un-necessary ears in this conversation.

"Um, hi, sorry, I rant when I'm nervous, or embarrassed, or anxious, or pretty much like 70% of human emotions and yea, sorry."  You rant again, as you face palm and shake your head.

"Hey, it's fine. It's actually sort of adorable, actually." He says as he pulls your hand away from your face, and down. His fingers lag a bit on the side of your wrist, but he breaks the contact to pocket one hand as he uses the other to talk. "But really, no pressure alright? Like I said, I get annoying friends. Benny practically jumped me the second that door closed earlier." He jokes as he shifts the waving hand to scratch behind his neck.

"Ok, no pressure. Just dinner. Two people getting some food." You nod and he smiles, a weight seeming to lift off his shoulders.

"Great. I know just the place too. You rode with your friend right?" He asks and you nod.

"So I could just give you a ride there and home after, if you're cool with that." He says and you agree. Some might think it quick to be getting into a car with a virtual stranger, but you had known Benny for a long time and if he trusted Dean, then so would you.

You let him know you need to do a few more things, and that you’ll meet him in the green room. You move through your mental list, checking in with Meg, the Props Master as you move. You’re helping her check props when you’re interrupted.

"I got this babe, go find your guy." Jess smirks at you as she snatches the fake money from a costume jacket pocket before you can. She nods towards the headset now resting around your neck and you sigh as you hand it to her, along with Kevin’s from your hip.

"Alright, just make sure all 35 bills are on the props table stage right, and that Cody didn't forget to put the business cards back again and his FBI badge, oh and-" She cuts you off.

"I have your list Y/N, go!" She says and you smile gratefully, moving over to stage left. You grab your jacket and bag from under the chair by the music stand you claimed awhile ago. You head down the stairs and instinctively go for the girls dressing room.

"Great job today girls! See ya'll next week! Get some rest." you tell the girls and a few 'thank yous' and 'you toos' are thrown your way.

You head to the guys as well, though not opening the door more than enough for them to hear you. After your farewells are complete, you move into the green room, biting your lip as you see Dean putting his guitar away.

“Hey, you ready?” He asks from his squatted position and you ignore Nathan and Elizabeth’s looks, them being the only other people currently in the green room.

“Yep!” You respond and he smiles as he finishes, standing and swinging the case over his shoulder.

“I really hope you like comfort food! The Silver Bullet makes the best mac'n'cheese ever! And the owners are characters in themselves! I’m sure we’ll have a good time.” He smiles as his small rant finishes, his ears tinging pink, like earlier. “Plus, I get to show you my dad’s car, any excuse to show off my baby.” He says as he steps close to you.

"Lead the way." you state and he turns to do so as you catch Elizabeth's eye. She smirks and gives you a thumbs up, having caught onto what was happening.

You skip after him, after smiling and waving at her. Your smile is wide when you catch up, just as he opens the door to the tunnel, letting you duck under his arm first. You grab the gate and he catches it behind you, sure not to let the old thing slam.

He starts toward the extra lot and you follow, an eyebrow raised. The cast wasn't huge and he had gotten there a half hour before most of them, there would have been no real reason for him to park in the convention centers lot.

"I keep her over her when I can. Less chance of door dings and what not." He explains without you having to ask and you nod, assuming the shiny black car is your destination, only two other newer vehicles in the lot.

"Gotcha." You say. Cars could be pretty and fun sometimes, but you didn't know a lot about them. You could tell, however, as you got closer to this one, that it was _sexy_. It was a sleek shiny black, a chrome strip along the bottom of the doors. The hood was large, big enough to lay on, and you couldn't help the few dirty thoughts and images that ran through your mind. You’d been spending too much time with Jessica.

As you approached, you could see the black leather bench seats and your thoughts continued as you licked your lips, out of both desire and stopping yourself from speaking. Dean opened the back door first and placed his guitar in delicately, turning to ask you if you'd like to put your bag in there but before he can, he smirks. Not that you notice right away, your brain elsewhere with terrible images and this car.

"Do you like her?" He says instead and you blink out of your thoughts, registering his words a second later.

"Oh, um, yea! She's beautiful." you say with an honest smile, knowing your face is beat red. He asks about your bag and you accept and place it next to the neck of the guitar case before he closes the passenger rear door. Before you can go for the front, he has it open, standing next to it, hand on the top of the window, a small smirk on his handsome face.

The mildly ranty, nervous guy from five minutes ago is gone and you push away your own nerves. If he can be confident, than so can you, you decide as you step up close to him.

"Really Dean, the car is... _sexy._ " you say honestly with your faces only inches apart, your voice low and your tone seductive. You don't give him a chance to respond, instead climbing into the car.

He only takes an extra second to react before closing your door. You tilt your head as you take in the cassette tape player, having not seen one in a good decade.

"Yea, it's old school, but I got some good tapes." Dean says after climbing into the driver's seat, bending down to your feet to grab an old shoe box full of tapes.

"Some aren't awesome, but most are. They were my dads, so." He shrugs. "Feel free to find us something good." He says as he starts her up, almost causing you to jump. though you hide the reaction best you can and ignore the smirk that slips across his lips.

"Yesss." you say out loud as you find a good tape and slip it into the slot, the middle of the song starting, Dean clearly having not rewound the tape before taking it out last.

Styx's _I'm Ok_ fills the speakers, at the beginning of the first verse. You smile as you bob your head to the music and Dean sends his own crooked smile your way as you both mouth the words. You keep the music low though, wanting to talk.

You open up the conversation with a question about dinner and that sparks a story about the restaurant his buddy owns. The conversation flows just as easy as it did in the green room earlier and you slowly become more comfortable in his presence as you get closer to the restaurant. It's only about a 10 minute drive and you pull up to a little bar and grill. It looks pretty basic on the outside and you smile to yourself, liking the calm atmosphere as you enter the building. The bar is on your right as you enter, just a couple tables and the stools at the actual bar. The lefts has a lot more tables and booths, as well as a little walled off area with a flashing sign displaying 'Arcade'. It was simple and cute and you were excited to meet this friend of Deans that owned the joint.

"Dean? How are ya honey?" a pretty blonde woman calls out as she turns the corner at the ringing bell. You can't help the second of insecurity as Dean smiles and moved to hug the woman tightly.

"Good, good. How about you Bessy?" He asks and as they pull away, you see her rounded stomach just as a tall skinny man comes out from the back door.

"Dean-o! Long time no see ya little rascal!" he calls out as he pulls Dean against him tight and Dean chuckles whole-heartedly. When they pull away, the man, Garth, wraps an arm around the woman, Bessy.

"Hey Garth." Dean speaks as he steps back, his hand ghosting along your back.

"Who's this little lady?" Garth asks and your expected urge to grimace at the nick name doesn't come, the man's sincere smile softening the blow.

“This is Y/N, a friend from that gig I’m helping Bennie with. Y/N, this is Garth and Bess, family friends.” Dean introduces and Garth’s eyebrows lift at ‘friend’ but neither of you notice. You reach out your hand to shake theirs and they do so genuinely. Garth snatches up a couple menus, kisses his wife’s cheek, and then leads you to a booth on the restaurant side.


	3. Strawberries and Apples

Thank You Places Part 3

**Relationship: Dean x Reader**

**Characters: Dean, Reader,**

**Word Count:**

**Warnings:**

**Summary: Reader is stage crew for her local community theatre. Dean is a guitarist in the orchestra.**

**Part Summary: Dinner...and some dessert.**

**Constructive criticism welcome!**

**~**

“So, why strawberry over the other flavors?” Dean asks after you order your drinks. You'd gone with a strawberry shake, the beverage connecting you to your past.

“I used to work at this little dinner in high school, they closed a few years back, but we got free shakes, and the Chocolate we had out was often gone by the end of the day, and who wants plain Vanilla? So, Jess and I would have strawberry shakes well we did our homework after work.” You explain and Dean smiles at the story.

“When we were kids, my brother and I used to make shakes and smoothies out of anything we could find. Fruit, vegetables, pizza! I think it was more a fascination with pulverizing things in the blender and then making the other drink it.” He laughs and you join in along with your little grimace at the idea of mashed up pizza.

You order dinner not long after the stories and continue swapping similar ones as well as current facts about your lives over the next 15 or so minutes. You learns he's known Cas since high school, nearly 15 years. You tell him you'd known Jessica nearly as long, having met in middle school. Your ages come out, as well as the names and ages of your siblings. He explains the deep love he has for his mother, still going over to her home for dinner at least a few times a month and calling her regularly. You relay with a story about your father and mother's recent 30th anniversary party.

“Hmm.” You hum around the spoon of pasta, enjoying the rich cheesy flavor. 

“Good?” Dean asks, cutting a bite of his pot roast as you'd gotten to your pasta. You'd tasted your meatloaf first, a similar sound of satisfaction leaving your mouth. The food was good, and the conversation hadn't stopped for more than eating.

A bubbly feeling fills your stomach when Dean smiles at you as you take another sip of your shake. He has one little dimple on his right cheek and for some reason it's making you a little giddy, but not too much to continue the conversation. 

“How was it kids?” Garth is next to you, your plates near empty and untouched for at least the last 5 minutes, having lost yourself in conversation about a silly coworker at Dean's garage. 

“Oh, yes! It was delicious!” you respond with a smile as he begins to take your plates. Your sure he has a busboy who's job this is, and is giving Dean some special treatment, but you find it sweet.

“Alrighty then, are we orderin’ any dessert tonight?” He asks as he pulls out his pad. Dean looks to you questioningly, a smile still on his face. You smile back.

“Yes! Your apple pie with vanilla ice cream looks amazing.” You respond, still having a hint of a sweet tooth despite the milkshake you'd finished off earlier.

“It sure is darling, one of Deano’s favorites!” He responds excitedly. “Would ya'll like to share a piece? I'll cut it extra big.” it's your turn to look to Dean expectantly and he seems to debate for a second, glancing between you and Garth for an extra beat before taking a deep breath and letting it out before looking to his friend.

“Sure, why not? Just make sure it's a really big piece.” He says and Garth's grin widens even more somehow.

Garth takes your plates before leaving the table, promising your pie as soon as possible. You didn't notice any of the odd behaviour, and smiled at Dean widely, tilting your head a little at the slightly wistful smile he responds with.

He stares at you a few extra seconds and you feel your face heat up as you look down to the table, slipping your bangs behind your ear despite knowing they will fall back into your face. Dean clears his throat and seems to shake himself out of a trance.

“Sorry... you're just… beautiful.” He complimented and you can't help but scoff. Beautiful was never something you classified yourself as. His face hardens minutely, his brows pinching together in mild confusion and maybe a little anger. “You don't believe me?” it's nearly a statement and you bite the inside of your cheek as you hesitantly make eye contact again. “I mean it. Really.” He continues and you smile softly at him before your need to break eye contact takes over.

“Back’atcha.” You smirk, leaning forward in the booth. He's quick to mirror your action, your hands resting inches from each other on the tabletop. “So, apple pie huh?” You ask after as few beats of silence. He smiles, leaning back.

“Yea, I love me some pie” He expresses and you openly agree with him about the magic that is pie. It isn't long before a plate with a large piece, at least a 4th of the full pie, is plopped on the table in front of you with two forks.

Dean's fork is picked up first, a healthy piece of pie then a bite of ice cream scooped onto the utensil.

“Here, you have the first bite. Bess’s pie is the second best in the world.” You give him a look, wondering why hers is second best, but lean forward to accept the bite off his fork, allowing him to feed you the treat. 

The warm apple and cinnamon mixture is rich and smooth, the ice cream complimenting it perfectly. You moan around the bite after pulling away from the fork, lifting your hand to cover your mouth as you chew the slightly large bite. 

“Oh god, that's amazing.” You groan after you swallow the bite. Dean's grin is proud almost, with a little spark of something else in his eye that you miss.

“Yea? I'm glad you like it.” He says and you smirk, quickly cutting a bite before offering it up to him. His eyebrows raise but he too leans forward, taking the bits off your fork, his face only inches from your hand.

He smiles around the bite himself, closing his eyes for a second to savor it.

“So, if this is the second best, what's the best pie?” You ask, as he begins to cut another piece, you do so as well, making eye contact as a tension rises.

“Mine of course. I've done all I can to perfect my skills in… apple pie baking.” He speaks as you both lean in, going for the others fork. Your heads are right next to each other's, cheeks nearly touching as you both close your mouths over the forks.

Neither of you pull completely away, simply pulling the forks back and moving your heads to make eye contact. 

“You'll have to show me those skills sometime…” you respond after swallowing your bite and the corner of Dean's mouth lifts after he too swallows his food. His eyes fall to your mouth as you lick some ice cream and cinnamon off them. The thought of him kissing you raises your heartbeat even more but it skips a beat or two when he suddenly leans forward, pressing his surgery lips to yours.

He pulls back only seconds after, before you even have a chance to respond to the kiss.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you I just.. I mean I meant it, I wanted to kiss you like all night, but you were looking at me with those eyes and then you licked your lips and they just looking so… good and soft and I just had to-” You cut him off with a finger to his lips.

“Dean. I wanted to kiss you too.” You respond simply and he smiles against your finger before you pull it away, returning his smile. 

“You're really cute when you're nervous.” You smile and he bites his lip as he glances away. The whole interaction is so sweet and rather innocent, you find yourself feeling like a teenager again.

You lean back a bit, quickly cutting another piece of pie and ice cream, eating the bite off your own fork, smiling around the fork in an effort to break the little tension. It seems to work as he copies your movement.

“So, I sense a good story behind Bess and Garth.” You start and Dean lets out a stiff chuckle.

“Oh yea, believe it or not, she saved his life…” He begins and a little while later you find yourself laughing at the strange, but romantic story about the couple. The plate is empty as the conversation continues and your phone beeping alerts you it’s nearing 9PM, as the alarm for you to start some laundry before bed goes off.

“Oh wow. We've been here for nearly 3 hours.” you say as you glance at your phone, not having ignored it for so long in awhile. You had left it on silent after the show, so the few facebook notifications and 3 texts from Jess went unanswered. The last one said if she didn't hear from you by 10PM she was going to get Dean’s address from Benny and go on a warpath, so you quickly replied, explaining to her what happened and that she had no reason to worry.

“Damn. I guess time flies when you’re having a good time.” He smiles as you send off the text.

“Yea...I also don’t want this to end… is that weird?” You say, being more honest than you thought you’d be capable of. Dean smiles, reaching forward to grab your hands that rest over your phone on the table. 

“Not at all… I’m right there with you. But if we want to do this right, we should probably end tonight now…” He says, though you can hear how much he doesn't want to.

“Yea… Do it right...Good idea.” You smile softly, though you know it doesn't reach your eyes.

Garth had dropped off the bill with the pie and Dean grabbed it now. You didn't mind him paying, he had invited you and to be frank, you couldn't exactly afford to splurge this month. He simply left the money on the table and you both slipped out of the booth, shooting Bess, who stands behind the counter, a wave and slipping an arm around your back in the process.

His hand rests along the small of your back as you exit the restaurant and walk towards his car. He opens your door again and you smile, the nerves that now course through you simmering differently. You’re less worried about embarrassing yourself, and more anxious to see what comes next. After all, it’s only 9PM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been eons and I'm sorry. I'm also not promising anything, was just editing and finished this chapter.... I sense a large shift in my previous ideas just because of personal growth... we shall see. Thank you for reading!


End file.
